A Jellie Story
by demigod39cluesfan
Summary: Jellie or Jonellie. Anyway, I think this is one of the first romance-y stories about this couple. Jonah is trapped at the Cahill mansion. For BookWorm4Life12.


**Ok. Something weird struck me and I thought: "**_**Jellie." **_

**Not really. I'm doing this for BookWorm4Life12. She wanted Jellie fic and I have always had an…interest? In the couple. This is just an experiment. Try not to hate.**

**They are close to the same age in this fic. I can do that. And if you don't like that- Nedison and Teagan. The Starlings are much older than the Holts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues or Da Wiz.**

Music and Cooking

"Oh. My. God!" Jonah Wizard, THE Jonah Wizard, muttered to himself as he sprinted down the sidewalk.

Why is Jonah Wizard sprinting across the sidewalk, you may ask?

Well, it all started after his last concert of the month, _Dawg Day. _After singing his hit single, _Gangsta Love, _he had tried to sneak out the back, disguised as a stagehand. Tried.

Apparently, his fangirls had gotten smarter- they were waiting for him.

"IT'S DA WIZ!" They shrieked.

"OMG MARRY ME, JONAH!"

"WE LOVE YOU!" **(That was probably me.)**

He made a break for it. Being in the clue hunt wasn't all bad. At least he learned how to sprint. Maybe under different circumstances, but screaming fangirls weren't all that different from murderous Cahills.

Jonah wiped some sweat from his forehead. These girls could run.

He could hear them approaching- actually, he could _feel _them coming. The sidewalk was literally vibrating.

He tried to think. At this pace, he would collapse sooner or later. What could he do?

Hamilton Holt would stay his ground. The Kabras would shoot them all with dart guns. D-dawg (Dan) would…. DAN!

Jonah felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner. His concert was in Attleboro! Dan's mansion was just a block or so away!

Jonah put an extra burst of speed until he arrived at the gates of the Cahill's mansion. He pressed the button that connected to the one inside the house. "Hello? Hello, Dan, I need help! Open the gates!"

The speaker crackled. "_Jonah? What do _you _want?"_

Jonah was puzzled. Was that Dan's au pair? What was her name… Noah? No, Nellie.

"Nellie! Open the gates! I'm being chased by fangirls! Help!"

"_I don't really feel like opening the gates… Y'know, it's such a long walk to the button…"_

Jonah could feel the sidewalk rumbling again. "Please! Nellie! They'll kill me!"

"_I'm not really seeing the downside of that."_

Jonah stood indignantly. "Hey! Not cool, Dawg! And the downside is…that… Dan… would be sad?" Jonah replied uncertain.

The speaker gave an exasperated sigh, and the gates slowly creaked open. Just in time, too, as the fangirls rounded the corner. "JONAH!"

"Crud, crud, crud, crud!" Jonah whimpered as he shut the gates.

He walked slowly, huffing, toward the house. He rang the doorbell, oblivious to the screams and wails of his fangirls outside the gates.

The oak door opened, and Amy Cahill's surprised face popped up from behind it. "J-Jonah? What a s-surprise! C-Come in!"

"Thanks, Amy. I just ran-" huffing, "for blocks from-" gasp, "my fans."

Amy seemed to understand. "Ahh. Stay for as long as you need."

"Thank you so much Amy. You are very" He paused to breathe heavily "kind."

Just then, Nellie Gomez, the person who almost let him be sacrificed to Wizarders, walked in.

"You" Jonah glared at Nellie, "Would have let me been ripped apart or something."

"Oh, please." Nellie snorted. "They probably would just have kissed your face off at most."

" Oh, _just? I'm so lucky!" _Jonah said through gritted teeth. "What's your problem anyway?"

"Do you have that much time?" Dan interjected from the top of the stairs.

"Dan! Bedtime!" Nellie growled.

"What?! It's only, like, 6:30!"

"NOW. You, too, Amy."

"Yes, Nellie." Amy, always the peaceful one, agreed.

Nellie turned her gaze onto Jonah. The Wiz would never admit it, but the power of Nellie's look made him want to get the heck out of there.

"Ok, kiddo…." Nellie began. Jonah wanted to object; he and Nellie were almost the same age. **(Um, if you guys have a problem with that… *cough * Nedison and Teagan *cough *)**

"Out of my house!" Nellie demanded, pointing to the door. Jonah paled.

"But- but-"

"No buts! Go away!" She pushed out the door. And quickly pulled him back in.

"Holy Smokes!" Nellie exclaimed as she slammed the door shut and peered out the window.

Outside the gates surrounding the mansion and garden, were hundreds of fans. Girls screaming for Jonah, carrying posters, and trying to climb the tall gates, you name it, they were there. Paparazzi hid in bushes, light reflecting off of their cameras.

All in all, it was a flood of fans and columnists. And Jonah was trapped inside.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIANTOMASEKATERINAMAD RIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

"You can stay in one of the spare rooms 'til the pack of bloodthirsty wolves leave." Nellie said in a bored voice leading him down the hallway. "In the meantime, you'll have to hang out with Amy and Dan. Breakfast is at 8:00. Come any later and you'll have to make it yourself."

Jonah's mouth plopped open. She really was just like a nanny! "Um, look, Nellie… I appreciate the… _generosity _you have shown me. But I don't "train." And I have a very busy schedule. I mean, I'm shooting my new reality TV series _Da Wiz Life. _I have no time for… _vacations_."

"Unless you want to fight your way through that crowd, you're staying right where you are."

Nellie stepped up where she was almost eye-to-eye with Jonah. "Be my guest, though."

They had a stare-down, right there in the middle of the hallway, barely four inches away. Nellie squinted.

Jonah stared right back, noticing Nellie's unique chocolate brown eyes. They were pretty.

Apparently, Nellie's gaze was so fierce that Jonah looked away. "Fine. Maybe a day off… wouldn't kill me, I guess."

"Victory!" Nellie pumped her fist into the air.

"Real mature." Jonah scowled as he walked into his room.

"Um, excuse me, but is this the guy who dances around, flirting with insane girls, and sings stupid songs?"

"I thought you liked my music?" Jonah said back, offended.

Nellie raised her eyebrow. "I did, until you blew me off in Paris, and hurt my kiddos numerous times."

And with that, she left, leaving Jonah dumbstruck in the hallway.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIANTOMASEKATERINAMAD RIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

_Well, I messed that up pretty badly. _Jonah thought to himself, as he pushed his navy covers back. He got dressed in some black suit-thing that was in the closet, probably dropped off in the night.

He stretched as he walked up the stairs at 7:45. He could smell cooking from the kitchen.

"Could I have eggs benedict with roasted ham and a dash of pepper on it?"

"Um, no. How about eggs and toast?"

"Oh. Ok, then." Jonah pouted, disturbed at the lack of luxury. But he was starving, so…. He'd have to deal with it.

"So, Jonah." Dan looked at him in between bites of egg. "I think we should totally have a water fight!"

"A…What?"

Dan looked at him like he had just declared unicorns were real. "A water fight!"

"How do you play?" Jonah had never had one before.

"Excuse me Jonah, but you don't know how to do a water fight?" Nellie gaped.

"No…."

"Well, usually the oldest- that's me- does this." And Nellie aimed the spray nozzle at Jonah's face, soaking him.

"Ppppttt!" Jonah sputtered. "Oh, it is _so on_."

Jonah chased Nellie outside.

"Not without me!' Dan screamed a battle cry, and lifted a water balloon, cleverly hidden in a piece of the wall.

Dan got sprayed in the back with a hose. "Aah!"

"Gotcha, dweeb." Amy Cahill proudly cheered.

"Ninja force!" Dan screeched, throwing water balloons at Amy.

Dan sprinted toward where Nellie and Jonah were trying to wrestle each other in.

"Have a nice splash!" He cackled as Jonah and Nellie fell in.

They rose to the surface, still entangled from their wrestling match. They were face to face.

Jonah smirked. "Y'know, usually in the movies, this is where the people kiss."

Nellie dunked his head underwater. He came back up, gasping. "It was a nice try, though."

"I would know, being in a couple movies myself."

"Hmph." She helped him out of the pool. "Well, Wiz, you actually had fun. How'd it feel?"

"Actually…. Great!" Jonah and Nellie smiled at each other, their rivalry dissolving.

Amy handed them towels. "Well. That was-"

"Freaking awesome!" Dan yelled. "The way I sashed Amy, then pushed- oops."

Nellie and Jonah were giving Dan the evil eye. "Wanna team up?" Jonah asked Nellie.

"Why not?"

The both grabbed Dan's arms and pulled him to his doom.

**TOMASEKATERINGMADRIGALJANUSLUCIANTOMASEKATERINAMAD RIGLJANUSLUCIAN**

"Now, Dan. Don't think of this as punishment. Think of it as enlightenment."

Nellie smirked at the tied to a chair Cahill, while Jonah turned the large TV on.

"Bring it on!"

"_Gladly." _An electronic British voice called from the screen. The beautiful face of Natalie Kabra smiled from the Webcam. "_Let's learn about fashion and makeup, shall we?"_

"NOOOO!"

Nellie and Jonah ran out of there, cracking up. They hi-fived. "That was awesome!" Jonah smiled.

Once they finished their giggles, an awkward silence fell. "So…"

Then the doorbell rang. Nellie used it as an excuse to break the silence. Broderick Wizard stood there.

"Hello, er, Mr. Wizard. What can I do for you?"

"I've come for my son. He is no longer forced to stay here, as the FBI made all the fans go away."

"Coming!"

Jonah came outside. His dad left to order the limo driver to start the engine. Jonah faced Nellie.

"Well, I guess this is it."

"What do you mean? You can still visit!"

"This is the longest break I've taken since I broke my legs. I really enjoyed it. Thanks, Nellie." And with that he turned around, heading towards the limo.

"I'll find a reason for you to come back."

Jonah kept walking.

"Wait." Nellie grabbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Wiz."

"See ya."

Jonah sat in limo, feeling oddly depressed. Back to work. Ugh.

They hit a bump. And something in his pocket shifted. Jonah, curious, pulled it out.

It was an ipod. Nellie's ipod. He had heard that it meant a lot to her. Now he'd have to turn around to give it back to her.

"_I'll find a reason for you to come back." _

That Nellie. She must've snuck it into his pocket when she kissed him.

"Turn around!" Jonah yelped.

"Why?" Broderick looked up from his phone.

"I have to give something to a… friend."

**Fin. That took me forever. I know, it sucked. Aw, well.**

**I always wanted to be famous for my one-shots. Good or bad I guess.**

**So, review! Please. And tell if you thought this was ok and didn't make you barf.**


End file.
